1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new valve construction that has a valve member thereof moved in response to the heating and cooling of an operating part of a movable bimetallic lever means and to a new method of assembling such a new valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with a chamber therein and with an inlet leading to the chamber and an outlet leading from the chamber, a valve seat carried by the housing means and leading to the outlet, a movable bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means and having an operating bimetallic part and an ambient temperature compensating bimetallic part, a valve member carried by said bimetallic lever means for opening and closing the valve seat under the control of the operating part of the bimetallic lever means, deflector means carried by the housing means for directing the fluid flow from the inlet away from the operating part of the bimetallic lever means when fluid flows through the chamber from the inlet through the outlet, another bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means in spaced apart parallel relation relative to the first mentioned bimetallic lever means, the deflector means having a first part thereof disposed intermediate the bimetallic lever means, and a screen having top and bottom edge means and being carried by the housing means so as to cover the inlet at the chamber thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,296 to Shopsky.